


Setting Everything on Fire

by accol



Series: egggv [3]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sixta x Trombley drabble in the <em>Strip Away Your Hard Veneer</em> verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting Everything on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon fictionalized portrayals in the HBO miniseries _Generation Kill_. No harm or infringement intended.

“Ain’t ya got no apron?  Kind a’ cook ain’t got no apron?  You tryin’ t’ set yerself on fire?”  

Trombley blanched, looking horrified at the mistake.  “I got an apron.  I just—”  Now he blushed, the color rushing up to his hairline and down his neck to below his collar.

“Spit it out, boy,” Sixta said, leaning around James to put a finger into the pot on the stove, tasting the sauce and clearly noting that Trombley’s eyes followed the motion of his tongue across his fingertip.  

“I thought… fuck, I thought that it wouldn’t look right with my clothes and I wanted everything to look right tonight,” Trombley mumbled, reaching behind the pantry door for the hook with the apron on it.  

Sixta pulled him back and guided him by the hips to the edge of the counter.  He leaned up and placed a solid, warm kiss on Trombley’s mouth.  “Y’ does look good,” he said softly, “And that there is better’n my mama’s cookin’… Thinks it’ll keep if we turn the burner off and has ourselves some dessert first?”


End file.
